


Amertume

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [56]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce wants to die, Clark wants to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martha is too pure for this shit, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce Wayne était et serait toujours un homme avec une part sombre, cherchant à se tuer plutôt que cherchant à se sauver.





	Amertume

Amertume

  
Bruce Wayne était et serait toujours un homme avec une part sombre, faite de remords et de regrets, de ses crimes passés et de ses peurs les plus profondes. Bruce avait toujours su que ses cauchemars causeraient sa perte, il serait aveuglé par ses horreurs e mourrait sans même le savoir. Cette mort lui convenait, c'était même trop pour un homme comme lui. Quelqu'un ayant fait autant de mal que lui, causé autant de tristesse. Il avait tué l'espoir. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, et encore moins d'avoir une bonne mort. Bruce n'avait parlé de ses réflexions personnelles à personne, personne ne savait, ni Alfred, ni la ligue. Il souhaitait mourir sans créer plus de désespoir derrière lui. Le monde devait l'oublier, personne ne devait se souvenir de lui. Bruce avait toujours eu des visions démoniaques le traumatisant, la mort de ses parents, de Jason, puis l'attaque sur Metropolis et la mort de Superman. Combien de fois avait-il été paralysé sur place à cause d'elles, à deux doigts de mourir ? Ça ne lui avait jamais fait pendant une mission de la ligue, heureusement pour lui, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en mêle.

  
_____________

  
Bruce sentit son corps se raidir alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, ses battements cardiaques accélérèrent, ses souffles furent plus compliqués. Ça ne pouvait pas lui prendre maintenant. La ligue comptait sur lui, il devait protéger leurs arrières, il ne devait pas faire une attaque de panique maintenant. C'était comme si une ombre l'enveloppait, prenait possession de son corps et ne lui laissait que son esprit terrorisé et traumatisé. Encore une fois, il assistait à la mort de ses parents, le sang à ses pieds, les perles désordonnées, les corps... Tout. Bruce sentit ses genoux l'abandonner, il tomba alors que des ennemis s'approchaient de lui, de nouveaux Joe Chill voulant finir le travail. Bruce trembla alors qu'il fermait les yeux, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues. Un premier tir d'une sorte de rayon laser le toucha, blessant son bras. Il ne bougea pas, il n'était pas déçu de sa mort. Un deuxième et son flanc fut atteint, du sang se répandant autour de lui alors qu'un cri de douleur lui échappait. Bruce s'écroula après d'autres tirs, ses ennemis furent soudainement hors d'état de nuire. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, entrevoyant ses parents qui lui tendaient la main. Il tendit la sienne alors qu'une lumière blanche les entourait. Il avait tant attendu ce moment.

  
____________

  
Bruce ne pensait pas qu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Il ne le voulait pas. Il observa les alentours : une petite chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, baignée par le soleil jaune chatoyant. Il n'était pas à Gotham. Bruce regarda son corps, en piteux état, bandages et gazes le recouvrant, et le T-shirt qu'il portait n'était pas l'un des siens. Avec sa plus grande volonté, il se leva et mit le pantalon de survêtement plié sur la table de chevet. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour constater avec douleur qu'il était au Kansas, chez la femme portant le même prénom que sa mère. Un frisson le prit, ainsi qu'une nausée. Il couru presque pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans les toilettes les plus proches, c'était d'ailleurs surprenant pour lui que son abdomen ne l'ait pas abandonner sous la douleur. Quand il eut fini de cracher ses tripes, une main sur son dos l'aida à se relever, le guidant jusqu'à l'évier pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche. Bruce ressentait de la honte à ce moment précis, il aurait clairement préféré être mort et enterré.

  
''Vous êtes réveillé, j'ai eu peur pour vous, monsieur Wayne.'' De toutes les personnes, Martha Kent était la pire qu'il pouvait 'affronter'

''Madame Kent...'' Bruce ne savait pas quoi dire, à part le nom de la mère de Clark

''Martha, s'il vous plaît. Vous voulez un médicament, une boisson chaude ?'' Cette femme était trop gentille pour lui, il ne méritait rien

''Maman...'' Pathétique, la seule chose qu'il pouvait murmurer entre deux bouffées était un surnom pour enfant, ce n'était pas sa mère et il le savait pourtant

''Pardon ?'' Maintenant, il avait effrayé une femme

''Désolé...'' Il murmura alors que des larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois sur ses joues

''Pauvre garçon... Venez manger quelque chose.'' Elle le mena jusque dans la salle à manger, les escaliers étaient devenus compliqués pour son corps blessé

''Je suis désolé...''

''Allons, vous devez reprendre vos forces, Clark m'a dit que vous auriez pu mourir.'' Martha lui tendit une tasse de café

''Clark ?'' Bruce la prit alors qu'il avait peur de devoir s'expliquer avec Superman

''Il vous a ramené ici la nuit dernière, il a dit que vous devez parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.''

  
Bruce baissa la tête alors que son corps recommençait à trembler, la tasse dans ses mains le réchauffant à peine, il voyait maintenant la mort de Superman, leur combat, son retour. Qu'il aurait aimé mourir de sa main plutôt que de souffrir comme ça. Martha posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il releva la tête pour la regarder, leur regard se fixant, douleur rencontrant peine. Bruce vit néanmoins un éclat de surprise passer dans le regard de Martha pendant quelques instants. Il savait déjà pourquoi.

  
''Tu es réveillé.'' Clark putain de Kent allait lui faire la morale

''Clark.'' Bruce dit presque nonchalant

''Allons parler dans ma chambre.'' Clark commença à monter dans sa chambre, Bruce déposa la tasse sur la table basse, quittant sa seule source de chaleur alors que son corps souffrait de tremblements, il se leva et suivit Clark, souffrant dans les escaliers, et s'écoulant sans peine sur le lit

''Je suis désolé. Je suis encore une perturbation dans ta vie.'' Bruce déclara, sa propre amertume l'effrayant

''As-tu, encore une fois, cherché à te tuer ?'' Clark lui demanda, énervé

''Pas volontairement.''

''C'est la mort que tu cherches ?! Tu veux que quelqu'un te tue ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Bruce ?! Je dois t'amener au Kansas pour te parler, pourquoi ?!'' Clark s'exclama, le forçant à le regarder

''J'ai fait une attaque de panique, je n'arrivais plus à bouger.''

''Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ?! Un jour arrivera où nous ne pourrons pas venir te sauver !'' Clark était indigné maintenant

''Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Clark. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre avec la mort de tes proches toute ta vie, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être l'homme qui a tué Superman !'' Bruce se releva, frappant la poitrine de Clark, alors qu'il hurlait sa colère

''Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu n'es pas seul, et je veux que tu le comprennes, Bruce. Je veux être là pour toi.''

  
Clark passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa. Bruce était surpris, mais il renchérit et approfondit le baiser, posant une main sur l'épaule de Clark. Il avait des efforts à faire pour rester en vie, mais il comptait bien profiter de ce genre de moment où il ne voulait pas mourir.

  
Fin


End file.
